


A Hard Lesson

by Sickpup7



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Girl!Laura, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Carmilla, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Jealous Carmilla, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Papa hollis is oblivious, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Fluff, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpup7/pseuds/Sickpup7
Summary: Carmilla overhears Laura call someone else 'Daddy'. Carmilla decides to teach her a lesson.





	A Hard Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, but here it is! The idea for this fic was inspired by a previous comment. Take a peek at those tags (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

Carmilla was lounging down on the couch when she suddenly heard Laura’s voice ripple through the walls. She wasn’t sure what she expected when she distinctly heard Laura say the word “Daddy.” Normally when that word is spoken, she’d be all over Laura and vice-versa, but Carmilla wasn’t with Laura at the moment. Her interest now peaked; Carmilla got up and followed the reverberation of Laura’s voice and found it coming from their shared bedroom.

Carmilla hated eavesdropping, but it was kind of hard not to, what with having super-hearing among other vampiric abilities. She peered through the crack of the door into the room to see Laura seemingly talking on the phone. Her arms moved around animatedly, and she assumed Laura was on the phone with her father. After all, who else would she call ‘Daddy’ besides Carmilla? She could vaguely catch some snippets of their conversation.

“Daddy, you’re worrying too much.” Laura said.

“Is it too much to ask to see how you’re doing, pumpkin?” Papa Hollis asked.

“No, but it is exhausting having to check in so often. You know I’m almost always busy with school and work.” Laura sighed.

Carmilla relaxes slightly when she gets the confirmation that Laura was actually talking to her father, yet she feels a twinge of jealousy at Laura calling someone else ‘Daddy’, (even if it is her own father). Carmilla can’t help but feel her own sort of possessiveness towards Laura, and she feels the need to suddenly claim her.

Carmilla thinks she’s heard enough before deciding to enter the room. She slowly opens the door, making sure Laura sees her as not to scare her or upset her further. Laura looks up from the floor and makes brief eye contact with Carmilla in acknowledgement before returning her gaze back to the floor.

Carmilla hears Laura mention her name, which briefly catches her attention.

“Ok Daddy, I promise I’ll come visit soon. Don’t worry, Carmilla will drive us.”

After hearing ‘Daddy’ again (not being directed towards her), Carmilla remembers her earlier motive and starts to take action. She walks behind Laura as she talks to her father (completely oblivious to Carmilla). She slowly starts touching her, sliding her hand from Laura’s neck up into her hair and whispers sweet _somethings_ into her ear. Laura can’t stop the shiver in response. She shoots Carmilla a stern look, covering the phone’s microphone before mouthing the word “stop”. However, she doesn’t pull away from Carmilla’s actions and instead seems to pull further into her movements. Carmilla notices, and gets a little turned on by Laura’s teasing. She smirks, deciding to take the bait and play along.

“Oh, you’re acting like a bad girl, Princess.” Carmilla chastises.

“Am I, Daddy?” Laura bats her eyelashes.

“Yes. You are.” Carmilla breathes into Laura’s ear. Laura reluctantly turns away and takes her hand off the microphone when she hears her father say something.

“Please be careful, Honey. I love you.”

“I will. I Love you too, Daddy. Talk to you soon, bye.”

Once Laura hangs up, Carmilla pounces on Laura and pins her to the bed. Carmilla can’t stop the urge she has to ‘teach’ Laura a lesson for calling someone else ‘daddy’, (in front of her no less). Though, she was the one who stumbled in on their phone conversation (but who’s keeping track?). Carmilla looks at Laura with an intense stare and Laura swears she can only see dilated pupils looking back at her. It sends a rush of both arousal and excitement in her because she knows what that look means.

Only rarely would Carmilla get into the role to dominate since she was always worried she’d end up hurting Laura. Today seemed like a day where she didn’t pay that much mind and Laura didn’t mind because she loves when Carmilla takes control. Carmilla’s low tone shook Laura from her reverie.

“Do you know what you did wrong, baby girl?” Carmilla said, tilting her head to the side.

“I’m really sorry, Daddy. Let me make it up to you please.” Laura pleads, her eyes wide in faux remorse.

“How are you going to make it up to Daddy, Princess?” Carmilla raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

“I can think of several ways.” Laura says, sliding her hand towards Carmilla’s zipper.

Carmilla catches Laura’s mischievous glint in her eye and smirks in response. “Eager, aren’t we?”

“Only for you, Daddy.” Laura winked.

Carmilla grabs Laura by the collar and kisses her with overwhelming passion, making Laura’s head swim. She can feel Carmilla pressed against her and she wants nothing more than to take her clothes off and feel her bare skin on her own.

Carmilla pulls away and sits upright on the bed. Laura can already feel herself getting wet and she knows Carmilla is already half-hard (if that bulge is anything to go off of). Carmilla removes her top while Laura slides down Carmilla’s zipper and starts pulling her pants down. Carmilla removes her own underwear along with Laura’s clothes before Laura can even notice. Laura does however take a moment to appreciate Carmilla’s naked form as she always does (who wouldn’t?) and suddenly remembers she’s supposed to be making it up to her Daddy.

Keeping a straight face, Laura makes direct eye contact with Carmilla as she takes Carmilla’s cock in her hand and rubs it up and down with a smooth, firm grip. Carmilla unabashedly let out a loud moan from Laura’s actions. She felt like she could never get tired of Laura’s hands. (Not when Laura was as skilled with her hands as she was).

Laura continues for a moment before deciding that if she’s going to do this properly, she wants to use her mouth instead. She knows Carmilla loves the feeling of Laura’s warm mouth more than her soft hands (not that she’s complaining). She sends a seductive look Carmilla’s way before opening her mouth and lowering her head. She licks around the tip down to the shaft, making sure to get Carmilla’s cock covered in enough saliva. She slowly bobs her head up and down, getting used to the feeling of having her throat flexed (Carmilla was bigger than average, after all).

“Fuck princess, you feel so _good_.” Carmilla moaned out.

Laura loved hearing Carmilla praise her; it turned her on beyond belief and spurred her on to do her best in pleasing Carmilla (Laura was a giver after all).

Laura then gained enough confidence and felt comfortable enough to deep throat. She began moving faster sucking Carmilla’s cock to the point where she was sure she would gag, but she kept going (anything to please her Daddy). Carmilla was getting lost in the sounds echoing around her. Laura’s slurping, the moans vibrating through her throat and the occasional gag emitted from Laura had her closer than she anticipated. It was only at times like this where Laura wanted Carmilla to be rough and Carmilla was so easy to play the role, did they indulge each other. This made Laura get a wicked idea. She slowed her pace and looked at Carmilla. Carmilla looked down when she noticed Laura almost completely halt. Before Carmilla could question her, Laura spoke.

“I want you to use my mouth as you like, Daddy.” Laura leered at Carmilla.

Carmilla was speechless for a moment as she realized just how filthy Laura was being. It drove her wild and Carmilla wanted nothing more than to bury herself inside Laura instead, but she figured she’d make Laura wait for it. She smiled wickedly.

“You’re acting very perverted, Princess. I think I have to punish you for it.” Carmilla chided.

“I wasn’t. I was jus-” Carmilla cut Laura off.

“ _Tsk_. _Tsk_. Bend over Daddy’s knee, baby girl.” Carmilla instructed, patting her knees.

Laura goes to argue, but remembers better than to argue with her Daddy. (She’s in charge anyway and Laura loves Carmilla being in control). She bends over Carmilla’s knees and tries not to get too distracted by the noticeable erection Carmilla still had. (She figured Carmilla had everything planned out).

“Ten swats is your punishment. Are you ready?” Carmilla asked, bringing her hand up.

“Yes, Daddy.” Laura conceded, raising her butt in position.

“Start counting.” Carmilla announced before she laid the first _swat_ on Laura’s soft bottom.

Laura made a sharp yelp before sounding out a shaky, “O-one.”

“You can do better than that.” _Swat_.

“Two.” Laura could normally handle the spankings no problem, but Carmilla’s dominance was quickly diminishing her sanity.

 _Swat_.

“Three.” Laura was starting to get distracted by Carmilla’s cock touching her stomach with every _swat_.

“Four.”

Laura trembled. She was sure she was dripping at this point and if she could feel it, she was sure Carmilla would see it. _Swat_.

“Five-e.” Laura couldn’t stop the slight moan even if she wanted to.

“Don’t choke up now, baby girl.” _Swat_.

“Six.” Laura knew this was for her benefit since she loves to be spanked, though she’s too embarrassed to say it out loud. She wondered if she’d be able to make it through the last four swats. The wet spot on Laura’s stomach and her own wetness were becoming too hard to ignore. She waited for the next swat to come, but it didn’t. Confused, Laura turned her head back to face Carmilla. She was met with a disapproving expression.

“You’re wet, baby girl,” Carmilla spoke, sliding her hand between Laura’s legs and feeling the wetness found there. “You’re not supposed to be enjoying this.”

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy.” Laura apologized half-heartedly.

“Are you?” Before Laura had a chance to respond, Carmilla sat up and grabbed her by the waist. She laid Laura down on her stomach and raised her hips up.

“If you want to act like a bad girl, I’ll treat you like one.” Carmilla growled and settled behind Laura, cock aimed for her drenched center.

Laura barely had any time to register Carmilla’s words before she felt Carmilla thrust completely inside her. Laura shrieked in surprise, though she definitely didn’t need a warm-up (not like she ever really did when Carmilla was being this rough). Carmilla knew Laura loved being taken just as much as Carmilla loved plowing into her. Laura was soaked and Carmilla didn't stop her thrusts.

Laura's trembling voice broke through, “F-faster, Daddy. I want you to fuck me harder.”

Hearing Laura plead made Carmilla go crazy. “You want Daddy to fuck you harder, baby girl?” Carmilla asked, already speeding up her thrusts.

“Yes, Daddy, I want to feel you stretching my tight pussy.” Laura backed up on Carmilla’s cock to emphasize her point. Carmilla felt like she was going to lose it.

“Who do you belong to?” Carmilla demanded, reaching for Laura’s hair.

“You, Daddy!” Laura exclaimed.

“Then **_act_** like it.” Carmilla roughly grabbed Laura by the hair, effectively making Carmilla plunge inside Laura deeper.

Laura moaned in ecstasy. She felt a new wave of wetness drip down Carmilla’s cock at hearing how commanding Carmilla sounded and acted.

“You’re so deep, Daddy,” Laura whined, “don’t s-stop.” Carmilla was rock hard pulsing inside and Laura wasn’t sure she could last much longer.

“Who’s the only one you can call ‘Daddy’, Princess?” Carmilla pulled Laura by the hair, forcing her to arch into Carmilla.

With what little strength Laura had left, she muttered, “You, _daddy_.” Laura made sure to enunciate the word ‘ _daddy’_ , making it sound much more sexual than she usually does. Carmilla knows for certain she’s never used that voice to talk to her father. Feeling a new sense of pride after realizing this, she fucks Laura like she couldn’t imagine doing anything else. Laura felt like her vision was blurring and the only thing she could comprehend was Carmilla fucking her into oblivion.

“Fill me up, Daddy. Fill up your baby girl,” Laura pants, “treat me like the bad girl I’ve been, Daddy.” Laura felt her orgasm hit her like a wave. She clenched on Carmilla’s cock and that was all it took for Carmilla to spill inside Laura’s hot, tight heat. Laura takes Carmilla’s load lovingly and happily (always so eager to be cummed in by her daddy). Carmilla slows her thrusts, wanting Laura to ride out her orgasm. Laura felt their combined wetness mix together inside her and she instinctively clenched when she felt it start to drip down her thigh.

“You like being filled up by your Daddy, Princess?” Carmilla groaned at the sight of their joined juices spilling out.

“Mm, you know I do.” Laura sighs contently. Carmilla hums in response. They stay joined together, neither wanting to move and instead enjoy their shared warmth.

After laying down and resting for a bit, Carmilla grabs some lotion off the bedside table. She pours some onto her hands and starts to rub it on Laura’s soft bottom, soothing the welts found there.

“Did you learn your lesson, Cutie?” Carmilla questioned, rubbing around the bottom of Laura’s cheeks.

Laura bucks her hips, making Carmilla’s fingers sink just _barely_ inside Laura. Carmilla gasps and Laura just smirks in response. She turns back to look at Carmilla slightly flushed, as she responds, “yes, Daddy.”

Carmilla’s cock twitched when she realized Laura spoke with the same tone from earlier. Looks like Laura didn’t learn her lesson after all. She was in for it now.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys would like to read more of these two! Any ideas are welcome :)


End file.
